


Only 500?

by Beophron



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Human Trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beophron/pseuds/Beophron
Summary: Jason was an incorrigible ass, and Tim always seemed to be the victim.





	Only 500?

“If you wanted to get rid of him, you should have just thrown him in the river.” 

“He’s worth more than that.” 

“He’s really not. Especially not when he runs off to the police.” 

Jason snorted as he crouched down next to Tim. Tim eyed him warily, leaning away as if it would protect him from the man’s scrutiny. Not that it did him much good on his knees, and his hands zip tied behind his back. 

“Nah, he’s a good boy, he aint gonna do that.” From this angle his big bad wolf impression was impeccable. 

“He’s way too old. And he’s a boy. I can’t make any money on him.”  
She and her armed guard shared a look that screamed of some inside joke that went over Jason’s head. “I’ll do you a favor. I have a chain and a cinder block. You can have both. Free. In the spirit of good business” 

Tim relaxed slightly when Jason stood back up, or at least, as much as one could relax when people were discussing your murder. He ran his fingers through Tim’s hair. All reprieve was short lived when Jason suddenly, clamping down on a fistful of hair making Tim hiss in pain. The sound was quickly cut off by a kick to the gut from the woman standing over him. 

“500. You could sell him to a construction company and make three times that.” 

She hummed, taking his chin in her hand and using her thumb to lift Tim’s lip again. This time, he didn’t try to bite her. She sighed, giving her guard another one of those indecipherable looks. “He’s in good health, they might be able to get a few good years out of him.” 

“He looks strong.” the guard interjected with a shrug. He stepped forward using the toe of his boot to lift Tim’s shirt just enough to show the muscle underneath. ”Ship him with the girls going to Dubai. Can’t run to the police if the police don’t speak english.”

She rolled her eyes and gestured to the truck. The guards gun was reholstered so he could grab Tim under the armpit and roughly throw the teen over his shoulder. Tim’s attempts at containing his surprised squeal were unsuccessful.

“500. But it’s a one time thing because you’re cute and I like doing business with you. Bring me girls next time.”

The last thing Tim saw before he was rudely thrown into the pickup’s jobox was the dealer handing Jason a wad of cash, and Jason’s shit eating grin in his direction.

* * *

“You ass- I can’t believe you sold me for 500 bucks.” 

“She wasn’t buying it. I told you we should have used Robin.” 

“Dogs cost more than that, Hood!” 

“Well dogs are worth it, because unlike you dogs are actually cute. Also shut up. It doesn’t matter what I sold you for we got you in the fucking truck.” Even over the comms Tim could hear the amusement in Jason’s voice. He would be rubbing his temples if he could have moved his arms. 

“It’s the principal of the thing.”

“This was _YOUR PLAN_.” Jason was trying to sound exasperated, but Tim knew that jerk was laughing. Just like how he knew that somehow Jason was going to use this plan as a way to make fun of him, like he always did. Was it worth the embarrassment? He’d decide when the mission was over. 

“...Miss Handsy apparently thinks you’re cute.” 

Jason gagged dramatically into the mic. “Tim, Timberly, Timbers. If you don’t shut up right now I am letting them take you to Dubai.” 

“Codenames.” He sniffed. “At least in Dubai the- wait the car just stopped. I think it’s go time.” 

“Yeah yeah, babybird I got eyes on. Your support by fire is in place.”

“Just please don’t let them stick their hands in my mouth _again_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a self indulgent drabble to manhandle Tim with. That should be fairly obvious.


End file.
